hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
AtomicResonance
Enter Name Your name is HATOMIE GEFAHR. You are ACTIVE, maybe a bit too much. In fact, you are a follower of that thing all the older trolls say: "The early troll gets to kick asses" You have a BROTHER AND SISTER, and you care a lot about them. You've been together since FOREVER. You care a lot for them. Specially about HASIDE'S health and FRIAR'S mood. You also care about your lusus, WOLOCULE, an atomic wolf. If you didn't care about him, probably his radiations would end up killing EVERYONE IN A RADIUS OF 500 KILOMETERS. You, as all the trolls of your age, have a lot of interests. You specially like MUSIC, and your favorite kind is HEAVY METAL. You also love SCIENCE, COMPUTERS AND MACHINES, probably because you're THE BEST THERE IS TO IT WHEN DESIGNING STUFF, although you need TRAINING WITH PROGRAMMING. That doesn't stop you of making codes. You have a wish in your life, and that is turning your BROTHER into a SOULBOT and CHANGE HIS BLOOD COLOR. You are incredibly fast, and you can run great distances without being very tired. It has been quite useful when getting to your HIVESTEM, and specially when you were VERY YOUNG and had to RUN AWAY OF BEASTS. You are also your BRO'S MOIRAIL, since he needs you to calm him down. Your handle is atomicResonance and you Typee IIn AAAA very exCITed wwAAAy! X:) Examine Hivestem hOMe, swwwwwwwwwwwwwweeT hOMe! You arrived in your hivestem in a hurry. Quite a big hurry, indeed, because everyone was waiting for you. At least, that's what you think. You arrived late because you stopped in your old hive and gathered stuff from it. Specially MATERIALS AND ALL KINDS OF FOOD you found along the way. You also gathered stuff from the OLD RESPITEBLOCKS AND HIVESTEMS BEHIND THE VOLCANO, although you don't know why are there. Your HIVESTEM isn't that special, kind of an old design. It still looks as cool as hell, though. Examine Room I shOuuuuuuld cleAn ThIs plACe X:/ Your respiteblock is FULL OF MACHINES AND ROBOT PROTOTYPES. There's also a grubtop, a radio, posters of your favorite groups, and MANY STUFF RELATED TO YOUR INTERESTS. Your room is connected to your brother's, which is connected to your sister's. Gotta have the family near!. You still have that SOULBOT PROTOTYPE near, if it's ever needed. You just KEEP ADDING STUFF. You also have LOTS OF PLANS for the hivestem's way to gather energy. Allocate Strife Specibus leT's RRRRROCK!! Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is allocated in the mighty and powerful AXEKIND, and you have your axe near of you. The mighty and powerful ATOMIC HOLOCAUST, which you got after a FLARP session. Examine Fetch Modus dddddddddddddurp! Your FETCH MODUS is the ATOMIC TABLE. When you captchalogue an item, it divides itself in many atoms, which you need to reorganize to make the item happen. If you get the atoms wrong, A DIFFERENT ITEM WILL COME OUT, EVEN IF IT'S NOT IN YOUR SYLLADEX, and you'll need to start again. Do Something Awesome bbbbbbbbbbbbluh You're not feeling like it. Do Something Incredibly Silly dOubleeeeeeeeeeeee bluh! Nah... Examine Abilities Mental nOw ThIs Issssssssss geTTIng InTeresTIng! You have the power of SCIENCE. This may not sound really powerful, but it is. You can plan, draw, and organize any weapon or machine you may need, and then, build it with the NEEDED MATERIALS. Physical nOw ThIs Issssssssss geTTIng InTeresTIng x2!!! One of your PHYSICAL POWERS is your ALMOST UNLIMITED ENERGY. It's like you work with batteries, and they are always charged. You are also ALMOST INMUNE TO FIRE since you always work with it. You are SOMEWHAT STRONG, and can give quite a punch to the face to someone! Traits * ENERGETIC - You have energy for EVERYTHING. All of the everything. *HAPPY - You have a smile on your face. Always. This helps you cheering up other trolls. *PROTECTIVE - Don't fuck with her family. You'll end up being atomized X;) *SMART - You have a bigass IQ, which explains why you're good with robots and machines *JEALOUS - She doesn't like her brother and sister's Matesprits, and ends up being their Kismesis Category:Female Category:Ashstem